mechcrusadersfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide - Mech Building - Applying Circuits and Wires
This guide was created by ShaunT and can also be viewed in the in-game forums. Please note that this guide applies to the Circuit application system for pre level 75 Mech's. 'Basics: ' Let’s start from scratch; when you go into the Mech Circuitry page, you will find that there are 2 methods of applying circuits to skills and defense, these are ‘Single’ application and ‘All’ application. As indicated by their names, the ‘Single’ method will allow you to apply a circuit to one type whereas the ‘All’ method will apply the circuit to all 4 types. When applying a circuit, the base value is increased by the percentage shown. Eg. A base value of 100.0 is increased by 20% = 120.0. The ‘Single’ method percentage will start from 20% and the ‘All” method will start from 10%. Each time a circuit is applied the percentage drops by 10%. Eg. Apply circuit at 10% will reduce by 1 = 9%. Apply circuit at 9% will reduce by 0.9% = 8.1%, etc. This percentage can be rebuilt using wires. Each wire will increase the percent by 0.1, however this effect is doubled for the ‘Single’ percentage as shown below: Apply 5 wires to All Percentage at 8.1% = 8.6% Apply 5 wires to Single Percentage at 8.1% = 9.1% You receive 10 wires and 3 circuit each time your mech increases level, however the amount of wires received starts do diminishes as you get to a higher mech lvl until you reach lvl 50 when you stop receiving wires. This means you have a limit of 400 Wires for each mech. You will continue to receive 3 circuits per level for the entire life of your mech. In the calculation of using circuits, the percentages are roundup to 1 decimal place which introduces an aspect of the application process that you can make advantageous. For example, applying a circuit at 9.9% will reduce by 0.99 which equals 9.01%, however this will be rounded up to 9.1% saving you an extra wire. For the same reason the percentages will bottom out at 0.9% as ROUNDUP(0.9-10%) = ROUNDUP(0.81) = 0.9%. This truncation is easily predicated by looking at the decimal point. If the percentage has a decimal point of 6, 7, 8 or 9 (eg. 9.7 or 7.9) then you will take advantage of the roundup and save a wire. For beginners, the take away tip here is to use wires to increase the percentage to a number with a decimal point of 6, 7, 8 or 9. 'Circuitry Percentage Path: ' As explained above the best way to optimize the use of wires is to aim for percentages with a decimal point above 5. By looking at all percentages from 20% to 0.9% you can plan a path from the top to bottom with as many values with this given decimal range using a minimal number of wires. Meaning the path will introduce as many values that will round up. There are a number of paths to follow to get from 20 to 0.9 for ‘Single’ method or 10 to 0.9 for ‘All’, but below are the best paths I found: I chose the 2 paths highlighted by comparing the number of truncation's that occurred to the wires and circuits used. I prefer to use more circuits and less wires which is why I selected these 2. To extend the path to use more wires and circuits to obtain higher values you can enter a rounding loop, for example at an All Defense percentage of 7.9%. Apply a circuit to reduce to 7.2% (which has the roundup affect) then apply 7 wires to increase back to 7.9% and repeat. This allows you to stay on the desired path but extend to increase the values higher. The value at which you perform the loop does change the outcome and can change the number of wires or circuits needed. See example below: Performing 4 loops at 7.9% will use 28 wires and 4 circuits, whereas Performing 14 loops at 2.7% will also use 28 wires but 14 circuits, however this will produce more truncation's so this will result in a higher end value. It’s up to you to choose where you perform the loop by considering if you want to use less wires and more circuits or the inverse. Just remember there is a limit of 400 wires, but you will continue to receive 3 circuits each lvl. So use those wires carefully! 'In Depth: ' Now it’s not as easy as following the process above to get that perfect build, as there are a number of variables that you must consider such as; • The different base values for each individual mech • The skill value or defense you are aiming for • How many wires and circuits you have available (Level of Mech) • Different percentage values to loop at and the number of loops performed • And also where the path finishes, (whether you take the path all the way down to 0.9 or you stop at 1.9 to save some % for other skills) To make things more complicated, similar to the circuit percentage truncation process, the same happens to the resultant value eg. 5.2 + 18.0% = 6.136 but rounding up will = 6.2. This process is harder to predict when the roundup occurs, so currently it is a manual analysis of the results from each change in variable.